pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum (Starlight)
Ash Ketchum (サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon Starlight. He is also the main character of various manga based on the anime, including The Firey Tale of Skylinda, Ash & Pikachu, Pocket Monsters Starlight Dreams series. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. His starter Pokémon was a Pikachu that he received from Professor Oak after he arriving late at his laboratory. In the Sun & Moon series, he becomes the first Champion of the Alola region's Pokémon League. As of StSS002, he recived PreHeart and All Star Crystal from the Miracle Star and he becomes 'Cure Master '(キュアマスター). He shares his Japanese name with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Personality Appearance Ash wears a few different outfits, has black hair, and brown eyes. He always wears a chap, which changes depending on the region. Ash has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. Ash's pupils were not visible during the "Indigo League" through the "Diamond and Peal series", until the "Black and White series" made them more profound and distinguishable. In the original series, Ash wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white-collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L".Apparently this style went on for 5 seasons. In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat, and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. In the Sun & Moon series, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short-sleeved loose shirt, brown Capri pants with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his Capri pants and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white. Ash wears a silver Z-Ring on his left wrist which was later changed into a black Z-Power Ring. Unlike the other region's clothes, he doesn't wear any fingerless gloves. In the Sword & Shield series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue jacket with yellow outlines, a white short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, indigo shorts with black outlines, and wears black sneakers with blue highlights. His hat is red and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. Role in the series Pre-series In Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, Ash remembered getting lost in the forest while looking for Pokémon. He brought some wild Pokémon out of the rain and found them some shelter in a tree trunk. Ash's happiness about that moment made him think about how much he wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer. At the age of six, Ash learned that Professor Oak would be holding a Pokémon Summer Camp, and eagerly asked his mother Delia if he could attend. She accepted, but also told him that she had things to do outside of home during the day the camp took place, so he'd have to get himself there in time on his own. Unfortunately for Ash, he ended up breaking his alarm clock in his sleep and overslept, missing the camp. Later, Ash managed to attend another one of Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camps. One day, another camper named Serena got lost in the forest and wounded her leg after getting startled by a Poliwag. Ash, who was looking for the Poliwag, came to her rescue and wrapped a handkerchief around the wounded knee to brace it. He then helped her up and guided her out of the forest. In The Ties That Bind, Ash recalled a day when he was about to start his Pokémon journey. He and Gary Oak both fished out an old, rusty Poké Ball, which snagged on both their lines. After arguing about who would keep it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Pokémon Starlight: The Indigo and Orange League and Pokémon Starlight: The Johto Journeys Pokémon Starlight: Advanced Generation and Pokémon Starlight: The Battle Frontier Adventures Pokémon Starlight: Diamond and Pearl Pokémon Starlight: Black and White and Pokémon Starlight: Adventures at Unova Pokémon Starlight: XY and Pokémon Starlight: XYZ Pokémon Starlight: Sun and Moon Pokémon Starlight: Sword and Shield Pretty Cure All Stars Series I Choose You! ''and ''The Power of Us Pokémon Category:Pokémon Starlight Category:Pokémon Starlight Characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon